


Is Overwhelming Me

by that_dark_haired_perv



Series: Even if we were in a different universe, I would still love you [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, MakoHaruAuWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were already fireworks decorating the sky, their various colours mirrored in Haruki’s eyes.</p>
<p>Mikoto had tried looking away, but her eyes were transfixed on Haruki. Her pale skin reflected the sputters of light colouring the sky, her eyes filled with bursts of colour.</p>
<p>There was warmth there, and Mikoto chuckled at her best friend’s expression: “I want to eat mackerel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Overwhelming Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the responds to my earlier works! I appreciate it, very, very much! This is my third entry for the MakoHaruAUWeek! This one's for the fifth day, though- (yes, I did skip 2 days. I just. I just.... I don't know. School kicked my butt.) Hope this one isn't too confusing, or too jumbled up. Enjoy!

When Haruki thought about the blatant, appreciative stares Mikoto got when she fell down the stairs, there was a churning in the pit of her stomach.

She remembered seeing Mikoto flattenning down her skirt and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, a slightly wobbly grin on her face and an embarrassed blush creeping down her cheeks and ears. She remembered having to tune out Mikoto’s rambling (mostly consisting of apologies and a promise not to do it again) and taking the brunnette’s hand into hers.

She remembered pulling Mikoto away with her, a glare on her face. She remembered her respond when Mikoto asked her if something was wrong.

She shook her head and simply said: “I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

She remembered Mikoto tightening her grip on her hand, remembered the exasperated sigh that escaped from her lips.

_Don’t hesitate to tell me anything_ , were the unspoken words she remembered coursing from the gentle grip of Mikoto’s hand in hers.

Haruki squeezed Mikoto’s hand, a respond worth a thousand words.

.

There were already fireworks decorating the sky, their various colours mirrored in Haruki’s eyes.

Mikoto had tried looking away, but her eyes were transfixed on Haruki. Her pale skin reflected the sputters of light colouring the sky, her eyes filled with bursts of colour.

There was warmth there, and Mikoto chuckled at her best friend’s expression: _“I want to eat mackerel.”_

At the sound she made, Haruki turned to look at her and squeezed her hand. “What is it?”

Mikoto smiled at Haruki. She could still hear the fireworks bursting in the sky. She hummed. “I was just wondering if you want something for your New Year’s wish, Haru-chan? It’s five minutes to twelve.”

Haruki stared at her, eyes thinking. Mikoto leant into the balcony and waited, watching her friend from the corners of her eyes.

“Not really,” Haruki decided. “I guess I’d want to keep something, though.”

Mikoto nodded. “I guess I don’t want anything else, too. I’m pretty content with my life.”

As Mikoto looked at her, eyes soft, Haru looked away, cheeks slightly burning, because Mikoto’s eyes clearly said:

_“I will always be happy, as long as I’m with you.”_

.

Mikoto smiled at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling at her eyes shining, cheeks flushed. As their hands brushed together for the umpteenth time, she grabbed it and kept it inside of her own.

With a gulp an a squeeze to Haruki’s hand, Mikoto whispered, “Haru-chan, I love you.”

Not missing a beat, Haru replied, deadpan. “I know. I love me too.”

Mikoto couldn’t help but laugh.

.

While they were walking home together one day, hand in hand, Mikoto running her hand through Haruki’s hair, said blue-eyed girl could hear the thump of Mikoto’s books falling out of her hands.

And when Mikoto bent down to reach out for them, Haruki stopped her, touching the other girl’s shoulder, saying:

“I’ll do it.”

Mikoto stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. “Wha— But— Haru-chan—“

Haruki managed to shrug off the urge to roll her eyes.“I’ll do it, Mikoto.”

Mikoto sighed. She straightened her back and said, “But you’re wearing-“

“My one-piece swimming suit underneath this skimpy skirt. I’ll do it.”

Mikoto opened her mouth again, albeit to say something. But Haruki ignored her, crouching down to pick up the mess.

She immediately dumped them on Mikoto. She reached out for Mikoto’s hand tugged it lightly.

Hearing Mikoto’s laugh ringing in her ears, Haruki couldn’t help but feel relieved.

.

Mikoto was walking.

That was fine.

Mikoto was talking.

That was normal.

Mikoto was smiling.

She usually does that, actually. Haruki wondered if her mouth hurts sometimes. Her lips are curled upwards everytime she saw her.  A smile was always on her face, never disappearing or fading away. Haruki intend to keep it that way. If the bright-eyed brunette was happy, then, Haruki was-

No. This is not happening.

Haruki rubbed at her eyes, blinking a few times. She then looked at Mikoto again.

Someone’s hand was on Mikoto’s shoulders.

Haruki walked to their direction, her steps echoing in the (mostly empty) corridor. She mad sure Mikoto didn’t notice as she punched the upside of a head.

One with hair as pink as cotton candy.

(Haruki decided then and there that she _hated_ cotton candy.)

And then she ran.

.

.

.

“Mikoto.”

Mikoto tilted her head, a silent question dancing in her eyes.

Haruki bit her lower lip. “I love you.”

Mikoto grinned, her teeth showing. “I love you too, Haru-chan.”

_No, not like that._

.

.

.

.

.

As Haruki kissed her, Mikoto didn’t know what to do. Or say. Or think.

And so she just kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. So. Do your thing, guys!


End file.
